Scars
by The Sacred and Profane
Summary: Reno is starting to build a new life for himself and his fiance when the Turks uncover some information about his past. ReTi. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Scars

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

_"Reno, come here and say hi to your brother." The red headed child looked up at his mother, her blond hair blowing in the wind. She lowered her arms and Reno saw his little newborn brother. The baby looked at him with wide blue eyes and then started bawling._

_"He doesn't like me Mommy." _

_"He will when he grows up. You have to protect him, that's your job as a big brother, alright?"_

_"Okay mommy." Darkness then enveloped the child and he now found himself strapped to a gurney, figures in white standing over him._

_"What do the readings say about this one?"_

_"He's not responding well to the treatment."_

_"Double the dose." A syringe was then plunged into his arm and Reno started screaming…_

Reno jolted out of bed, breathing heavily. The woman beside him was woken up by the movement, her wine red eyes looking at him with concern.

"Re, what's wrong?" Tifa asked.

"Nothing, I just had a bad dream." Reno told his fiancé.

"What was it about?" Reno then told her what he had experienced in his dream. "But that's not real, is it?"

"I don't know honey. But I do have a scar on my arm and I can't remember where I got it from."

"Well I'm sure it's just a coincidence."

"Maybe…" Reno said, but he wasn't so sure. Just then his cell phone went off.

"Do you have to answer it?" Tifa asked.

"Sorry babe, duty calls." Answering his phone, Reno heard Tseng on the other end.

"Come to headquarters immediately." Then Tseng hung up. Reno sighed heavily and got out of bed.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Reno then kissed Tifa deep on the lips and got dressed, taking one last look at his lover before he took his leave.

Arriving at his workplace, Reno went to Tseng's office. Of course the place wasn't as fancy as it used to be but Tseng could make anything look good. Elena, Rude, and even Rufus were there along with the Wutain head of the Turks.

"Are you guys having a party or something yo?" Reno joked.

"This isn't the time Reno. We've found some records concerning your past."

"So what, am I related to a prince or something?" Tseng didn't respond and handed Reno a folder marked classified. Opening it up, Reno perused over some boring information until he found his first name. It was what followed that made Reno drop the contents. In big bold letters it read: **Test Subject #300 Reno Strife**.


	2. Chapter 2

Revelations

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

"This has to be a joke! Me and Chocobo head brothers?

"That's what I said." A cold voice cut in. Reno looked towards the doorway and there was Cloud himself. "But then they checked my DNA with yours that they had on file. It's true: we're brothers." Reno just stared at Cloud, not speaking.

"Hojo was the doctor at the head of this project." Tseng said calmly. "Apparently he kidnapped you from your home. I don't know what he was trying to find with his experiment but that doesn't change the nature of this situation."

"I'm going home." Reno said heading towards the door. None of the Turks tried to stop him but Cloud followed after the departing red head.

"Reno wait a minute. What are you going to tell Tifa?"

"The truth, bro." Reno said the last word full of sarcasm.

"This isn't my fault."

"I know it's just so crazy. I mean we've tried to kill each other how many times? But I guess siblings do tend to fight." Reno chuckled a little at his attempt at levity.

"Can I be there when you tell her?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah that would probably be for the best. And I'm kind of new to this whole family thing so don't think I'm going to act all chummy now, got it?"

"The same to you." Cloud said, smirking a little. The pair had exited the building and Cloud was just about to leave on Fenrir when Reno spoke up.

"What was our mother like?"

"She was kind and loving although she tended to worry a lot about minor things. And she never mentioned you although I did see her staring at a photograph every once in a while."

"I see, thanks for telling me." Cloud nodded and drove off, dust kicking up in his wake. Reno left in his car and drove towards his house. It was odd; he had never really wanted to know about his past before. He had no desire to be reconciled with any of his family members or anything of that sort. He was a live in the moment kind of guy by necessity but then he had started a relationship with Tifa and she had become his future. Walking into his home, he tried to make as little noise as possible so he wouldn't wake his fiancé but as soon as he entered the bedroom Tifa was wide awake.

"What's going on? Do you have to go on a mission again?"

"Nothing like that. I'll tell you in the morning."

"Tell me now." Reno slid in beside his lover, kissing her on the lips and breaking apart soon after.

"Just wait until tomorrow, please." Tifa sighed heavily but complied.

"It isn't anything life threatening then?" Reno chuckled but kissed her again, this time in the spot he knew would drive her wild: the left side of her neck. She moaned in pleasure and Reno loved the sound.

"No, it's not now let's get to bed." Tifa needed no further encouragement and slipped back into slumber. Reno followed soon after, his arms holding onto her tightly in a close embrace.

_The doorbell rang and Reno's mother went to answer it. The red headed child looked with a little fear at the three men, two in black suits but it was the third and seeming leader that scared him the most. He wasn't muscular or physically imposing but there was something about his eyes. They reminded him of a rotting sewage river._

_"Can I help you?" _

_"Good day madam I'm Professor Hojo and I need to examine your child. There's been a plague recently in Midgar and I want to make sure it has not spread to this town."_

_"I don't understand…Reno's healthy."_

_"Tell me do you live alone?" Hojo continued._

_"I don't see what that has to do with anything."_

_"Just answer the question please."_

_"Yes I do, my husband left me and…" Hojo cut her off with a raised hand._

_"Alright, that's enough. Don't worry ma'am we'll have your son returned to you in a couple of hours, it's just a routine checkup." _

_"I don't know…" Just then the baby started crying from another room and Hojo's ears pricked up._

_"You have another child? We may have to examine him as well…" But before Hojo could continue Reno cut him off._

_"I'll go with you. Just leave my brother and mommy alone!" Hojo smiled down at him._

_"I'm not a bad man little one. Just come with me now." Reno started to walk forward but his mother held him close._

_"I'm not giving up my child."_

_"I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter." Hojo said his tone frigid. "I can use force but I prefer civil solutions to my problems." Before another word could be said, Reno was grabbed and ripped from his mother's arms by one of the men in black, his little brother's cries increasing in volume…_


	3. Chapter 3

Telling

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R.

The dawn came quickly enough, to quick for Reno but he got up anyway. Tifa was already up, making breakfast. The smell made Reno's stomach growl in hunger and Tifa smiled when she saw him.

"Cloud called by the way. He's coming over shortly so make sure you're on your best behavior."

"Don't worry Teef, I'll behave."

"Now tell me what happened last night." Reno chuckled.

"You're very impatient well just wait until Cloud gets here, he wants to be here when I tell you."

"It involves both of you?"

"Yeah, now let's see if you managed to outdo yourself." Reno said, digging into his food with gusto. Once they were done with their meal Cloud had appeared. Reno and Tifa went into the living room where he waited, expression serious.

"Alright I've waited long enough, now what's going on?" Tifa asked, looking from Cloud to Reno.

"Tifa I have an older brother." Cloud said his tone calm. Tifa's eyes went wide.

"But…when did you find this out?"

"Last night." Cloud said.

"Who is it and where has he been this whole time?" Reno then spoke up behind her.

"He couldn't remember, one of the side effects of Mako. I couldn't believe it either."

"And that's why they called you in? To tell Cloud who his brother is?" Tifa said, still not believing that Cloud had an older brother.

"No. I'm Cloud's older brother, Reno Strife." Tifa sunk down to the couch at this, her legs failing her. No words were spoken for some time, the clock on the wall ticking away the still seconds.

"Are you sure this is true?" Tifa asked finally.

"DNA is a match, we're brothers." Reno said simply.

"And…you don't remember any of it?"

"Well I've been having these weird dreams remember? I think it's my memories trying to force their way back into my conscious mind but I'm not sure. You're not going to freak out and leave me now right?" Tifa looked at her fiancé like he was the dumbest man on the planet. "Okay, just checking."

"I'll tell the others." Cloud said. "And Reno, you owe me birthday presents." Cloud said, smiling a little.

"Same to you little bro." Reno said, chuckling. Cloud then left, leaving Reno and Tifa alone once more.

"You guys seem to have accepted the situation easily enough." Tifa said.

"Well I already disliked him, being his brother just gives me a better excuse to."

* * *

Cloud was about half an hour from Reno's house when he suddenly found everything around him locked in a void of white.

"You seem to be doing better." Aeris said her voice soft.

"Thanks to you. Is something wrong?" Aeris stared off to the right, as if she could see something no one else could.

"Always have to be right, don't you?" She said quietly. "Yes something's wrong with the Lifestream and I think I know what's causing it."

"Sephiroth."

"Most likely but there's something else that's strange…it's about Reno." Cloud's eyes narrowed.

"Go on…" And Aeris did.

* * *

_Reno's eyes fluttered open and he groaned in pain. He couldn't remember very much anymore about his family. Only their faces remained in his mind and even they were fading quickly. Then he saw Hojo approach him, a child a little older than Reno by his side._

_"Who is this Hojo?" For one so young, the boy's tone was commanding, as if he sensed that he was destined to lead. His glowing green eyes narrowed as they took in Reno's bruised form and he ran a hand through his long silver hair._

_"A failure to me but he could prove useful to you later in life Sephiroth." Reno passed out then, his mind filled with cat like green eyes glaring at him…_


	4. Chapter 4

For Her

AN: I own nothing in this story. Please R&R. Thanks to all you readers and reviewers. If any of you guys want a ReTi oneshot written for you just let me know.

Later that night Reno had just fallen asleep, Tifa's light breathing the last thing he heard before sleep claimed him. When he opened his eyes, he found himself surrounded by darkness. A light suddenly came into view and a man appeared. Long silver hair flowed down his back like a waterfall and he carried a long sword in his right hand, the blade unsheathed.

"It's been awhile Reno."

"This is a dream." Sephiroth smirked at him.

"I don't think so." Their eyes met then and Reno's head started pounding, images racking his mind.

_"RENO!" Tifa's voice cried out, pain evident in as she called his name. Then he saw her. Her body was pierced by a large sword, the Masamune, blood everywhere._

_"Tifa…TIFA!" Reno ran up to her and cradled her lifeless body in his arms. _

Sephiroth then ceased his mental attack and Reno's body sagged with weariness. His breathing was harsh and his eyes were closed.

"Now I know what you care about the most in this world." He then pierced Reno through the chest with his sword, the Turk screaming in pain. He was now pinned to a wall that Sephiroth had summoned and his arms hung limply at his sides. "As soon as I gain your body as my own I'll kill that slip of a woman first." Then Sephiroth felt a surge of power and glanced around, wondering where it was coming from. Reno's body then started glowing. "It can't be..."

* * *

Tifa felt Reno's body tossing and turning beside her. He was screaming in pain. She started shaking him, trying to wake him up. The Turk's eyes were rolling in the back of his head and he was gnashing his teeth. Then his body started levitating two feet of the ground and a massive wound appeared in his chest, gore spilling forth. Tifa was about to cast a Cure materia on her fiancé when Cloud entered the room.

"Cloud, what's wrong with Reno?"

"He was experimented on to be another host for Sephiroth in the event of his death."

"How do you know that?"

"Aeris." Reno's body was still thrashing around.

"What can we do?" Cloud glanced at his brother's convulsing body and injury, expression grim.

"It's up to Reno; all we can do is pray."

* * *

Sephiroth was staring in awe at the power he felt coming from Reno. The Turk opened his eyes and instead of their normal green these eyes were now glowing red, like the pits of Hell. Reaching for the sword embedded in his chest, Reno pulled it out, his wound closing instantly. He then threw the sword at Sephiroth, who barely managed to catch it.

"This is…demonic power…" Sephiroth said, fear evident in his tone. He started backing away from the approaching man. A transparent form was behind Reno, glowing with blue energy. Dressed in some kind of armor, the being behind Reno held a sword in its left hand. "How is this possible?"

"Hhh…Hhh…From that day forth, my mind changed and a voice echoed. Power... give me more power!"

"What?"

"And if I become a demon, so be it! I will endure the exile…anything…to protect her!" Two massive white wings then sprouted from Reno's shoulders. Sephiroth rushed forward to strike Reno with Masamune but just as his blade was about to pierce his skin Sephiroth found himself pierced through the heart by the sword the figure behind Reno was carrying.

"I can't lose!" Sephiroth yelled. Reno punched him in the face, repeating it again and again. At each strike Sephiroth felt his strength ebbing. Reno finally stopped his barrage. Summoning a sword to his hand Reno then sliced Sephiroth's head off. Reno's body returned to normal and the transparent figure disappeared. The blackness turned white and Reno smelt flowers.

"It seems I was too late to help." Aeris spoke up from behind Reno.

"Is he gone for good?" Reno asked.

"I don't know everything you know." Aeris said in a light tone. "But I do know someone who's wanted to see you for a long time." Reno turned around at that and he saw a young woman with long blonde hair. Her brown eyes gazed into his emerald orbs and she hugged onto him tightly.

"Reno…you've grown up."

"Mom…" Reno said, hugging onto his mother tightly.

"It's my fault you were taken away."

"No it wasn't mom, I just didn't want you or Cloud to suffer. But don't worry, I'm happy these days and I'm about to be married."

"You had better take good care of her." Reno's mother said.

"Don't worry I will." Aeris then placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It's time to go Cloud and Tifa are getting anxious." Reno nodded and hugged onto his mother one more time.

"I had better get back Cloud's helpless on his own." His mother chuckled a little at that.

"Remember to protect him Reno, you're his big brother."

"I will…I'm glad I got to meet you." His mother nodded and then light blinded him and he was knocked out.

As soon as Reno's wound closed and his eyes opened Tifa hugged onto him tightly. Cloud smiled at him and Reno got to his feet, Tifa supporting him.

"Did you settle it?" Cloud asked. Reno gave him a thumb up.

"Yeah, he's gone, forever I hope." Reno then looked at Tifa. "I'm sorry if I worried you." Tifa hugged onto him again and kissed him deep on the lips. Cloud looked uncomfortable and was about to leave when Reno pulled him close. "You're not getting away that easy." He then hugged his brother tightly while Tifa just laughed at the expression on Cloud's face.

* * *

_Two years later…_

Cloud drove up to Reno and Tifa's house and parked Fenrir by the garage. Going up to the door, he knocked twice and soon Reno answered it.

"Hey little brother, finally here I see."

"I had a delivery run later than I thought." Cloud said. Reno invited him in and led him up towards the stairs and into a room, but not just any room, it was a nursery. Tifa was looking at her child sleeping softly in the crib Reno had built after many hours of cussing it out. She smiled when she saw her husband and Cloud.

"This is your niece Kyrie." Tifa said, picking up her child and handing her to Cloud. The Ex Solider picked up his little niece and she opened her eyes. They were a dark brown, flecked with vermillion. She opened her mouth and Cloud smiled at her. Vomit instantly shot out, getting all over Cloud.

"That means she likes you, yo." Reno said grinning at his brother's puke covered form. Tifa couldn't hold it in anymore. She started laughing and soon Reno joined in. Cloud glared at his brother and sister in law but then Kyrie gave a garble of delight and Cloud laughed too. He had a family again. He wasn't alone anymore…


End file.
